Devils hidden in the Leaf
by jablanco
Summary: Adopted by crystalbeastmaster
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do nt own Devil May Cry or Naruto.**

(Lucia's outfite is the default in Devil May Cry 2 and hers and Naruto's swords are Lucia's default swords in that game.(Pairing: Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Yugao Uzuki)

Naruto's outfite is the same just more male. Their Devil Trigger is the same as the game just Naruto's is red with both eyes visible. Narutos father up to you)  
We see two people walking down the road to the gates of rather large village known to the world as Konohagakure, both were red heads one female and one male.  
"Mom why are we going to this place" said the male.  
"After Mundus' destruction we need a new place to live, Naruto." said the woman, Lucia, the boys mother.  
As they reached the gate two chunin spotted them and moved to intercept them "Halt state your name and reasone for being in Konohagakure!" yelled the two chunin. "Sheesh no need to yell we're right in front of you." Naruto said. Lucia added "We were hopeing to call this place home." "You will meed to see the Hokage," the chunin said then a masked black garbed woman with long purple hair appeared "This ANBU will take you to see him." "Follow me please." said the woman.  
As they were walking they saw a group of caged skeletons attacking everyone "Lets get to work Naruto" Lucia said, and so they drew their swords, rushed the demons and slaughtered them afterwardes a blond man and a red-head woman with more ANBU appeared, they were the Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

A few minutes later in the Hokage office:

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, I am the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Who are you and what can we do for you?" asked Minato. "We are Devil Hunters I am Lucia and this is my son Naruto. We were hoping to call this place home after the Demon King Mundus was defeated and destroyed. Do you think we could call this village home?" Lucia asked. "You know your son has the same name as my deceased son but it is obvious that they aren't the same person. Who is the boys father?" asked Kushina. Naruto said "His name was Vergil Sparda. We hope you do not care about the fact that we are devils but we have nothing against humans." "Why not?" asked Minato. Lucia added "My mother was human."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A few days later Naruto was walking down the main street in Konoha when he heard a female scream coming from a nearby alley, when he went to see what was going on he saw four very beautifull and attractive women held down by ten men who were currently ripping their clothes off. "What do you think you are doing to those women!?" yelled Naruto . The men turned too look who spoke when they saw him the leader said "We are going to get what we want from this sluts (I do not think like this about women) so leave if you know what is good for you." Naruto growled and drew his swords and said "If you don't leave them alone you won't surrvive." but they just ignored them so he rushed them and dismembered them arms, legs, manhoods, they screamed in pain before Naruto added "I do not like rapists so you will die painfully." then he cut their heads off.

The women looked at him shocked the feral looking one was the first to get out of it and asked "Who are you and why did you do that?" Naruto looked at her and answered "My name is Naruto Sparda and I hate rapists. Now are you four?" Then the one with red eyes spoke up "My name is Kurenai Yuhi the one with the long purple hair is Yugao Uzuki, the other purplelette is Anko Mitarashi, the feral looking one is Hana Inuzuka. Thank you for saving us Naruto." just then a group of ANBU appeared the captain stepped forward and asked "What happened here?" Anko said "This men were trying to rape us when Naruto came and saved us." the captain then said "The councile would like to see you Naruto" then he looked at the women and said" go home and replace your clothes the Hokage would like to know about this so come to the councile chamber when your done, okay?" The women nodded and left while the ANBU took Naruto to the councile chambers.

**At the Council Chambers**

We find Naruto and his mother, Lucia, looking at the councile when Kurenai, Anko, Yugoa, and Hana enter.

**STORY UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME IF YOU WANT IT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WILL BE TAKING THIS STORY DOWN BY NEXT YEAR IF I DO NOT GET SOMEONE TO TAKE THIS STORY FROM ME.**** THANK YOU.**


End file.
